An LDO regulator is a type of linear regulator. A linear regulator uses a transistor, to subtract excess voltage from the applied input voltage and produces a regulated output voltage. Dropout voltage is the minimum input to output voltage differential required for the regulator to sustain an output voltage at its nominal value. LDO regulators use a pass transistor for controlling output voltages. The LDO is sometimes operated with very low voltage across the pass transistor, i.e. very close to dropout. The size of the pass transistor of an LDO regulator is determined by its dropout specification. Typically, the size of the pass transistor is much larger than what is required to meet the load transient specification. In case of a load transient, driving the gate of a pass transistor that is larger than what is necessary delays and degrades the response to a load transient. What is needed is a circuit that can respond fast to load transient in LDO regulators.